


Not Until I Say So

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators, some other sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len sat up from where he had been watching and grabbed Ray's chin, "Don't swallow. Not until I say so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until I Say So

**Author's Note:**

> [the inspiration](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8f8eb69cd77945292ef881afcdd66229/tumblr_n36m0wyRPR1s2nml6o1_500.gif)

All it took was Ray swallowing around Barry's cock and he was cumming. He pulled out and finished in Ray's mouth, watching it spill out the corners of his mouth. He removed himself completely when he was done and a strand of saliva mixed with cum connecting the tip of his dick to Ray's sloppy mouth.

Ray moaned and started to swallow his mouthful but Len sat up from where he had been watching and grabbed Ray's chin, "Don't swallow. Not until I say so."

Barry moved to lay down against the headboard and watched Len move over to kneel in front of Ray. Len tapped Ray's cum covered lips, "Open."

Ray opened his mouth obediently and Len's cock twitched when he saw Barry's cum coating the inside of Ray's mouth. He carefully fed his cock into Ray's mouth and they all moaned in unison. Len glanced over at Barry to see he was already hard again and he smirked.

He didn't bother starting slow and he fucked Ray's face hard. Barry's cum was pushed out around Len's cock.

Ray moaned around Len's cock. He loved it when they used him like this. He could feel Barry moving behind him to pull the vibe out of his ass and replacing it with his own vibrating cock.

Together, Len and Barry fucked into Ray like they were trying to meet each other at the center of Ray. It didn't take long before Len came down Ray's throat, unable to last with the near constant moaning from Ray. Barry followed quickly after and Ray came when he felt Barry's cum striking his prostate.

Len pulled his cock from Ray's throat and smirked, "Now you can swallow."

**Author's Note:**

> and i once again ask myself why?


End file.
